Cullen et autres histoires commerciales
by Claghe
Summary: Bella sort à une soirée chic organisée par une prestigieuse école de commerce parisienne, accompagnant une amie. Elle fait au cours de la nuit une rencontre pour le moins.. surprenante. L'unique souvenir restant est son odeur. A la recherche du mystérieux inconnu, elle fait la connaissance d'un homme d'affaires égoïste et méprisant. Entre haine et passion, la frontière est mince...


**CHAPITRE 1**

Je fixais la forme gisant à ma droite dans le grand lit à baldaquins de soie obsidienne de l'hôtel. Le drap noir ne laissait apparaître qu'une poignée de cheveux sombres tout ébouriffés. Dire que j'étais perdue serait un euphémisme. Je jetais un œil autour de moi, histoire de voir pronto dans quel type de galère j'avais bien pu me fourrer cette fois ci.

À ma gauche une table de chevet en bois, probablement signée par un designer de renom ; supportait un seau à champagne rempli d'eau ; dans lequel cohabitaient un Billecart-Salmon 2001 et la robe que j'avais porté ce soir. Enfin ce qu'il en restait – pensai-je avec cynisme.

Alice allait clairement m'assassiner.

Sur le tapis en contre bas je pouvais distinguer un boxer Hilfiger et un peu plus loin sur le parquet à chevrons était chiffonné mon string. Il avait dû atterrir là au moment du déshabillage. De lourds rideaux pendus à plusieurs mètres en face du lit laissaient apercevoir quelques lumières dans la nuit à… je regardais ma montre… 4h et des brouettes du matin. Je fermais les yeux pour faire un peu le point.

Collier d'Alice tellement cher que je ne veux pas ne serais-ce qu'imaginer le prix ? Je tâtais mon cou, il y était. Ok.

Chevalière de famille qui n'a pas quitté mon doigt depuis que ma grand-mère me l'avait offerte à ma première communion ? Ok. Bijoux ok.

Vêtements ? Localisés.

Sac à main comportant porte-monnaie, portable et clés d'appartement ? Hors de portée visuelle.

Estime personnelle ? Aux abonnés absents.

Je grimaçais et rouvris les yeux, me les frottant avec acharnement. Au diable tout le maquillage qui avait pris tant de temps à se faire proprement étaler dessus. J'amorçais un mouvement en direction de la table de chevet dans l'intention de sortir ma robe de l'eau en espérant qu'elle soit récupérable.

Soudain, un étau m'enserra au niveau de la taille. Je fis un bond d'au moins trois centimètres au dessus de la couche et hoquetais de surprise, tétanisée par la surprise.

- Réveillée ?!

Une voix grave et rauque résonna contre mon dos. Je pouvais sentir un torse ferme et imberbe plaqué derrière moi, un souffle chaud réchauffant mon cou. Je sentis une bouche effleurer ma nuque tandis que l'étau se desserrait quelque peu autours de mes côtes. Quelques cheveux glissèrent jusqu'à chatouiller doucement mon épaule.

Je décongelais enfin pour me retourner et fixer une paire d'yeux brillants dans la pénombre. Je ne pouvais pas discerner grand-chose de ce visage qui me faisait face ; mais la courbe droite de sa mâchoire, le trait fin de son nez et l'ombre de sa tignasse désordonnée que je distinguais me disaient que j'avais affaire à un plutôt bel homme, un peu plus vieux que moi sans doute.

_En m__ême temps, pas dur d'être plus vieux que toi_. Lâcha la petite voix dans ma tête. Ha-ha. À presque vingt ans, j'estimais mon âge tout à fait respectable.

L'homme en face de moi bougea, ce qui mit fin à la moindre de mes pensées. Il avait posé la main sur mon sein droit ; et ses yeux, dans la nuit, semblaient irradier d'malice intensifiée par ses yeux fixes du réveil.

- Là je sens que j'ai toute ton attention.

Comme pour lui répondre et m'amener à savourer sa caresse d'encore plus près, mon téton se tendit contre sa paume. Sa main bougea doucement, me caressant et me palpant gentiment. Je laissais échapper un gémissement à peine audible tant la sensation était bonne. Les yeux toujours retenus par les siens, je sentis d'un coup un courant électrique me traverser, partant directement de la chaleur de sa main jusqu'au plus profond de mon ventre. Son regard changea et se fit encore plus vif. Il fit, toujours en me regardant, lentement glisser sa main au milieu de ma poitrine, entre mes deux seins lourds et tendus pour lui. Je me mis à haleter doucement d'anticipation et ses prunelles devinrent incandescentes.

La tension me traversait de part en part, me rendant toute précipitée et désireuse de… lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres ; ce qui eut le don de me perdre encore plus. Bon dieu qu'il était beau. Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Quelque part dehors, un groupe d'étudiants passa en beuglant des chansons paillardes. La brume qui avait envahit mon cerveau leva le camp d'un coup et mes yeux papillonnèrent vers la fenêtre. L'ordre des choses à faire par priorité revint en force dans ma tête et je me rappelais finalement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse de plus urgent. Retrouver mes affaires et partir. J'avais cours demain matin. Je réorientais mon regard vers lui, évitant ses yeux de peur de m'y noyer une fois encore.

- Je… il faut que je…

- Reste avec moi ?

Il m'offrit un petit sourire en coin qui fit louper un battement à mon cœur. Je voyais ses dents blanches se refléter dans la nuit. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et me levais du grand lit pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre, pour me donner une contenance. Sauf que, ouais, manque de pot j'étais encore toute nue ; alors pour ce qui est de la contenance on repassera.

Le parquet craqua doucement alors qu'il me suivait devant les rideaux de lainage sombre. Je sentais sa présence dans mon dos ; comme si une multitude de minuscules teasers m'électrocutaient. Il posa ses mains de chaque coté de ma taille et me retourna d'un coup sec face à lui. Toute la partie de mon corps en contact avec le sien me brûlait. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était trop forte, à la limite de la tolérance. Il posa deux doigts sous mon menton et releva ma tête vers lui. Dans la surprise, je fixais son visage révélé par un rai de lumière extérieure. Il était juste magnifique.

Deux yeux vert émeraude me fixaient avec intensité. Les coins de sa bouchent se relevèrent et il me plaqua sèchement contre lui. Nos regards ne s'étaient pas quittés et je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller de surprise à la sensation du… de la chose coincée entre nous qui appuyait sur mon ventre. Beaucoup trop gros pour être un pénis normalement constitué.

L'électricité qui nous traversait monta d'un cran en puissance et en intensité. À la vue de son regard un peu perdu et empli d'un désir pur, je supposais qu'il la sentait aussi. Il baissa la tête, rompant le contact de nos regards, et huma mes cheveux. Je reportais alors mon attention sur les plus beaux pectoraux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusque là. Ca donnait envie de les toucher, de les mordre et de les lécher jusqu'à n'en plus finir. La faim de lui repartit de plus belle. Sa bouche descendit sur mon épaule, glissa contre mon cou en laissant doucement le bout de sa langue mouillée glisser sur la peau disponible dans l'intervalle. Il baissa la tête et attrapa brusquement la pointe de mon petit sein entre ses dents, qu'il tira gentiment avant de l'entourer de ses lèvres. Mon souffle se bloqua quelque part entre mes poumons et ma gorge ; et brusquement je ne fus plus qu'un amas de chair consentante contre son corps ferme.

À mon avis il dut le sentir et décider d'en profiter : il releva la tête de posa (enfin !) sa bouche sur la mienne. Le baiser commença doucement, plein d'intensité et de fougue contenues. Il me dominait clairement et je laissais faire, étourdie par la chaleur qui montait en moi. Puis un éclat de désir spécialement prononcé me parcourut et me fit réagir. Je dégageais mes bras et les enroulais fermement autour de son cou, plongeant une main dans ses cheveux et laissant l'autre paître sur le haut de son dos. Je contrattaquais avec vigueur à ses baisers et entrouvris la bouche pour permettre à sa langue insistante de rencontrer la mienne. S'ensuivit une bataille endiablée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se termine tellement les sensations de sa bouche et de son corps combinés tout contre le mien étaient grisantes. Nous dûmes cependant nous détacher au bout d'un moment à cause du manque d'air grandissant. Une sorte d'urgence avait pris possession de nous, mon envie palpitait au creux de mon ventre et la sienne durcissait chaque seconde contre moi.

Brusquement il prit mes deux jambes et les enroula autour des ses hanches, créant une friction délicieuse entre nous. Me tenant d'une main il ferma d'un geste bref les rideaux, nous plongeant dans le noir complet, puis nous jeta sur le lit dans la foulée. Le mouvement accentua la friction et nous laissâmes tous deux échapper un gémissement. Je me tortillais sous lui pour soulager un peu la tension dans mon ventre tandis qu'il ravageait de nouveau ma bouche de la sienne. Il prit mes deux bras et les maintint d'une poigne forte au dessus de moi.

La chaleur était partout, je me consumais de désir et de besoin brut, rendue complètement incohérente par lui. Son corps ferme et musclé, son odeur de parfum masculin mêlé à un peu de sueur, sa fougue et jusqu'à sa voix rocailleuse qui grognait en rythme avec nos mouvements de friction compulsifs. Toute sensation était rendue plus forte par le noir absolue qui régnait dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas deviner quel geste il ferait ensuite, mais seulement le sentir. Et ça me rendait complètement folle. À force de me dandiner je réussis à établir un contact avec le bout de son sexe. Il souleva ses hanches, soustrayant l'objet de mes convoitises de tout contact.

- C'est ça que tu veux ?

Il osait me taquiner dans un moment pareil ! Je gémis de protestation, les bras toujours coincés au dessus de la tête. Je tendais mes hanches en direction des siennes. En plus j'avais froid maintenant que son corps n'était plus intégralement plaqué contre le mien.

- Rend le moi.

Bon, pas terrible. En plus c'était sortit comme un gémissement. Il allait falloir faire mieux pour le convaincre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

En parlant il prit n sein en coupe et en pinça le téton de sa main inoccupée. Évidemment ca me fit haleter de manière pathétique. M'en fiche, je le voulais.

- T… toi !

- Moi ?

Il me distrayait, descendant sa main sur mon intimité et titillant mon clitoris d'un doigt. Je me tendis d'un coup. C'était TRES bon, mais pas assez libérateur. Je levais une jambe après l'autre jusqu'à encercler sa taille, écrasant sa main entre nous et retrouvant son sexe palpitant. J'avais vraiment, vraiment chaud. D'abord surpris, il nous sépara une fois encore.

- Bas les pattes, vilaine fille. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Je couinais de protestation mais décider de relever, j'avais presque mal tant mon désir de lui était puissant en cet instant.

- Je te veux en moi. Tout. De. Suite.

Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne, et d'un mouvement souple il me remplit d'un coup. Je criais.

* * *

_10h plus tôt._

Le blackberry vibrait doucement dans ma poche, signalant un appel, alors que je lorgnais paresseusement ma montre en attendant la fin du cours. Debout devant ma table au premier rang, Mr Gentrin effectuait des huit à pas pressés devant le tableau noir, monologuant avec emphase à propos des risques occasionnés par la pose d'un treillis métallique par une grue au dessus d'ouvriers non protégés par des casques de chantier. À ma droite, Angela semblait sur le point de piquer un somme, et à ma gauche Ben jouait sur son iPhone camouflé par sa trousse.

Une fin de journée de cours dans les normes en somme. Dans quelques instants il serait 18h30, la fin des cours, et j'allais rejoindre Alice, la meilleure amie que j'aie sur Terre, afin de nous préparer à aller au bal de l'école de commerce local ce soir.

Elle attendait cette occasion avec impatience depuis des semaines, car ce serait la première fois qu'elle sortirait officiellement au bras de Jasper devant la haute société. Par haute société j'entendais tous filles et fils de riches familles locales ainsi que toutes les éventuelles personnes riches entre 18 et 30 ans encore reliées au corps étudiant de la ville. Et il y avait aussi quelques simples étudiants comme moi, mais ca n'était pas eux qui avaient de l'importance pour elle.

En fait selon Alice, tout était une histoire d'argent. L'argent définissait qui on est, qui on serai et ce qu'on ferai.

Par exemple une personne pauvre ne pourra dans notre pays pas faire de longues études par manque d'argent. Et évidemment sans formation, impossible de trouver un boulot bien payé, donc un conjoint socialement honnête, donc on resterait pauvre de toute façon. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec cette théorie mais je devais admettre qu'il existait bel et bien un cercle vicieux empêchant le gros de la classe très modeste à accéder par un travail équivalent aux privilèges de la classe haute. Ceci dit selon moi ils ne s'en portaient pas nécessairement moins bien. Sans parler des cas de pauvreté extrêmes pour lesquels évidement n'importe quoi serait mieux que leur condition actuelle, on ne gagne par forcément en bonheur à faire partie de la haute société. On devient plutôt esclave de sa condition. Tous ces cocktails auxquels il faut assister ; ces cercles fermés de gens manipulateurs ne cherchant que l'argent. Pas de vraies relations à bâtir dans tout ca !

Le prof donna le signal de la fin des cours avec un bref « à demain ! », et l'intégralité des élèves présents se leva comme un seul homme pour se précipiter sur le parking adjacent au bâtiment, mettant ainsi fin à mes ruminations philosophiques.

Angie et moi étions les deux seules filles de la classe. Mais j'imagine que c'est déjà beaucoup dans une classe de génie civil. Au début du cursus il y en avait plus, mais elles sont toutes parties les unes après les autres, exaspérées par l'ambiance rude et gorgée de testostérone qui régnait en maître.

Après avoir réveillé Angie, je décidais de rappeler Alice sans même prendre la peine d'écouter le message qu'elle m'avait laissé.

- Bella ?! Mais tu es où ?

Ça commençait bien, elle avait l'air complètement survoltée. Je me permis un petit sourire histoire de me détendre un peu avant de me faire aplatir par le traditionnel stress pré-sortie mondaine d'Alice.

- À ton avis Alice ? où est-ce que je peux bien être à 18h30 un Jeudi ?

Je doutais que cette explication, bien que tout à fait rationnelle, lui suffise ; mais franchement je préférais garder toute mon énergie pour ce soir puisque de toutes façons aucune de mes explications ne pourrait lui aller.

- Tu aurais pu répondre quand même !

- Bah oui t'as raison ! en cours ! j'aurais même du demander à mon prof d'arrêter de parler pendant ce temps là pendant que tu y es !

- Exactement ! Parce qu'il s'agit là d'un cas de force majeure ! Enfin Bella, il nous reste seulement 3h pour nous laver, coiffer, maquiller, et habiller. Sans compter que Jazz sera sûrement en avance, comme d'habitude. Et puis on doit aussi manger et mon père veut m'appeler du Brésil à 20h. Je sais que ça tombe très mal, mais comme je ne le vois jamais j'ai pensé que je lui devais bien ça. Sauf que vu le temps qui nous reste je vais peut être devoir annuler !

Mais comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien s'y prendre pour ne pas respirer pendant autant de temps ?

- Alice, respire, je suis la dans 20min.

- Quoi, tu es en vélo ?!

- Hey miss fille-de-riches, j'te rappelle que je n'ai pas de voiture, moi ! De toute façon, je te signale que c'est meilleur pour la planète.

- Mais on s'en fiche de la planète ! Bon bouge pas j'appelle le chauffeur il passe te chercher dans 10 min ! et pas de protestations !

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Cette fille est dingue. Je souris et secouais la tête. Alice restera toujours Alice. Pas le droit de plaisanter, question fringues !

Je déverrouillais l'antivol du vélo. Je ne m'entendais pas trop mal avec le chauffeur de la famille d'Alice, et je comptais bien le soudoyer pour qu'il ramène le vélo chez moi après m'avoir déposée.

_Par bien s'entendre, tu veux dire « ai refusé plusieurs fois ses avances » ?_ S'enquit ma petite voix.

Bon ok, ca allait sûrement être un peu dur de le convaincre, mais j'ai déjà convaincu plus récalcitrant. Essayez donc de persuader Alice de faire quelque chose, vous verrez !

Après avoir subi les remontrances dudit chauffeur quant à ma requête, je finis chez Alice et rassurée sur le sort e mon vélo. C'est pas que j'y tienne particulièrement, mais c'est quand même pratique ces petites choses !

- Ah enfin t'es là Bella ! Viens on va dans le jacuzzi !

Alice me tomba dessus de nulle part et me tira vivement par la main en direction des escaliers. Je repérai sa mère qui montait au même instant les escaliers. Alice était minuscule mais tellement pleine d'énergie qu'elle paraissait deux fois plus grande.

- Oui oui Alice ! Bonjour Mme Brandon.

- Bonjour Isabella.

- Allez, viens ! Martine va nous attendre !

Martine était la femme de chambre d'Alice. Si si ça existe encore, mais pas partout. Nous rejoignîmes la salle comprenant piscine et jacuzzi située au sous-sol de leur hôtel particulier. Oui je sais, ils ont une maison de rêve. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois amie avec Alice ?! Je plaisante. Mais n'empêche qu'il ya plusieurs avantages non négligeables.

Après le jacuzzi, dans lequel Alice m'énuméra précisément tout ce qui restait à faire jusqu'au bal, nous allâmes toutes deux dans sa suite ; où deux masseurs-coiffeurs-maquilleurs particuliers nous attendaient. Allongée sur le ventre sur la table à massage, je décidais de profiter du moment pour piquer un somme ; bercée par les gestes de mon masseur préféré et par le bourdonnement d'Alice téléphonant à son père. Je dus me réveiller pour revêtir des sous-vêtements et me rassoir pour être maquillée et coiffée. Après quoi je décidais de me mettre à nouveau un peu en veille ; histoire d'emmagasiner de l'énergie pour ce soir – et au pire pour demain matin.

Toute la promotion de 3è année de génie civil avait un gros devoir surveillé de CAO de 6h, sur le thème des réseaux d'évacuation d'eau pluviale. Tout un programme. Je connaissais le cours sur le bout des doigts alors je ne m'en faisais pas trop, mais je comptais tout de même ne pas trop boire ce soir afin de conserver un peu de neurones d'ici demain matin. Lorsque je sentis Alice s'exciter un peu plus, je décidais d'ouvrir œil pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts.

Elle était en fait en train de sautiller sous l'emprise de l'excitation. Son maquillage était très réussi. Elle conservait ses traits naturels non pas déformés mais simplement renforcés aux endroits stratégiques qui la rendaient encore plus jolie. Ses joues avaient été rosies, ses lèvres rougies ; et ses yeux soulignés par quelques traits de peinture sombre judicieusement placés. À la voir frétiller de la sorte en porte-jarretelles, je sus que Jasper allait tomber raide dingue ce soir. Enfin en même temps, raide dingue, il l'était depuis le début.

Après le maquillage on mangea (sushis, notre tradition avant les soirées dansantes : ça apaise la faim sans pour autant tenir au ventre, dixit Alice). Ensuite ce fut au tour des robes. Alice avait choisi une Dior blanche bustier à fleur de la saison dernière (très inhabituel pour elle qui est toujours à la point de la mode, mais elle en était tout de même tombée amoureuse) ; et moi en robe bustier noir longue, sans aucune fioriture. J'aime le noir et la simplicité.

En plus j'ai la chance de posséder de très longs et épais cheveux brun-clair ondulés avec des mèches naturelles roussies et blondies par le soleil. C'est ce que je préfère chez moi et le coiffeur d'Alice se fait toujours une joie de les brusher artistiquement. Donc finalement, la robe sobre et le maquillage simple sont là uniquement pour les rehausser. Je voudrais bien qu'on ne voie qu'eux. Pas que je sois particulièrement laide ou quoi, mais rien à voir avec Alice. Je suis plutôt ordinaire en fait. Un nez droit, une bouche ni trop grande ni trop petite, deux yeux marrons un peu trop grands et des sourcils bien épilés ; ni trop minces ni trop épais. La moyenne quoi.

Finalement il fut rapidement 22h, et Jasper sonna à la porte. Je crus qu'il allait se décrocher la mâchoire à fixer notre lutin comme ça. Les deux amoureux se fixaient du regard, apparemment dans leur bulle. Je me sentis presque mal à assister à cet instant très privé entre eux, presque comme si leur échange était… intime. J'en profitais pour échanger un coup d'œil complice avec Martine. Ces deux là étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre !

Il m'arrivait régulièrement d'envier Alice. Non pas que je sois particulièrement attirée par Jasper en fait. Bon, ok, il était plutôt beau garçon ; dans le genre américain blondinet aux yeux bleus outremer. Mais pas mon genre. Je préférais les bruns. Ou les roux à la rigueur ; mais ils étaient plus dur à trouver. Non : j'enviais leur proximité. Ils se disaient tout, partageaient tout et avaient entièrement confiance l'un en l'autre. Je croyais cependant en l'amour, le vrai, l'unique ; l'ayant assez vu chez d'autres couples être assurés de son existence. Un jour ça m'arrivera. Il doit bien y avoir quelque part sur cette foutue planète quelqu'un qui ait assez de caractère pour supporter le mien.

Le moteur du chauffeur qui arrêtait la Mercedes dans l'allée ramena les deux autres à la réalité ; et c'est tous les trois d'un même mouvement que nous allâmes nous asseoir sur la banquette arrière.

On arriva au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, et à partir de ce moment ce ne fut que mondanité sur mondanité. Alice et jasper partirent d'un côté pour faire la tournée des salutation, et je j'étais un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce principale, évaluant la situation. La fête battait son plein. Une musique pour jeunes coincés résonnait dans la suite et de nombreuses personnes - à vue de nez 200 étaient regroupées par petits groupes, semblants discuter avec animations comme de bons amis. Si été un peu plus jeune, j'aurais dit qu'ils jouaient au grands. Les apparences sont trompeuses, et je doutais qu'il y ait plus d'une dizaine de véritables groupes d'amis dans cette salle. Les conversations d'apparence enjouées devaient en fait de résumer à des jeux politiques. Celui qui gardera la parole le plus longtemps, celui qui aura le ragot le plus étonnant à partager, celui qui aura les plus beaux habits. L'amertume me saisit. C'était le monde d'Alice, tout ça, pas le mien ; je n'avais pas ma place ici. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout ces gens ici, ces grands enfants ne tirent absolument pas leur argent de leur réussite personnelle. C'est la richesse de nos parents tout ça, pas la notre. On y est pour rien si certains naissent plus riches que les autres. Pas besoin de faire comme si. Enfin bon ça c'est le genre de réflexions qui ne mènent absolument à rien.

Je repérais en plein milieu la bande de pouffes riches que je cherchais précisément à éviter, les Dénali et leur clique. C'étaient trois sœurs, dont la méchanceté et la bêtise étaient proportionnelles à leur âge. Tanya, l'aînée, était de loin la personne la plus stupide existant sur cette terre, d'après Alice. En fait je ne la connaissais pas personnellement. Mais j'en avais assez entendu pour me forger une idée du personnage. Apparemment depuis toute petite elle terrorisait toute personne (enfin fille, plus exactement), qu'elle jugeait de près ou de loin dangereuse pour elle. En gros si quelqu'un avait par malheur le toupet d'être meilleur ou plus imposant qu'elle dans quelque domaine que ce soit, elle faisait de sa vie un enfer. Que ce soit en sabotant sa scolarité, en laissant traîner des ragots sur son compte; ou simplement en s'arrangeant pour lui attirer des ennuis judiciaires. Heureusement pour moi, je ne possédais rien en mesure d'attiser la convoitise de ce triste personnage.

Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai écouté Alice et que je suis venue ici ?! J'étais bonne pour passer la soirée à me tenir compagnie toute seule avec un grand mojito. Enfin c'est pour la bonne cause. Je me dirigeais d'un pas alerte vers le bar en slalomant entre les groupes, repérant au passage les quelques garçons potables qui trainaient ; et ciblais un siège bien placé près d'un pilier de la salle. Je m'empressais de demander un cocktail au barman qui me fit un sourire guindé surmonté d'une paire d'yeux de merlan frits. Si si je vous assure, les deux ensembles. Très étrange. Enfin il me servit mon verre, et comme j'avais un besoin urgent d'alcool dans mon organisme, je passais l'éponge sur son expression faciale. J'aspirais une petite gorgée et la laissais infuser dans ma bouche. Le dieu des mojitos devait être avec moi ce soir là : le cocktail était excellent.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre sagement dans mon coin que la soirée chic émigre doucement vers le sous-sol de l'hôtel, qui avait pour l'occasion été ré-aménagé en boîte de nuit branchée.

Il fallait quand même reconnaître une chose aux commerciaux : passé une heure du matin, ils savaient s'amuser. Une brochette de canons s'amena en se pavanant jusqu'au bar. C'était mauvais signe : la brochette de barbies correspondante (alias troupeau de Dénali) risquait fort de rappliquer. J'allais quitter mon siège quand je reconnus un des amis de Jasper permis les canons.

Emmet était le modèle type du parfait petit étudiant de HEC*. Habillé en costard classe le jour et en polo rose du BDE* la nuit, le tout couronné d'un aspect physique bodybuildé à en faire pâlir plus d'un.

Moi il me faisait un peu peur au début, mais avec le temps j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était juste un gentil gamin dans un corps d'homme. Un peu comme Alice et moi.

- Belli-bell's, comment ça va?!

- Bah bien écoute ! Enfin tu me connais, moi, les soirées branchées...

- Interdiction formelle de s'ennuyer ce soir ma belle ! Viens voir par là, tonton Memett va te présenter à tes nouveaux petits camarades.

Avec Emmet, je pouvais craindre le pire. Mes craintes se confirmèrent quand il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

- Hey, les gars ! Je vous présente Bella Swann, mon invitée ! Elle a vingt ans, toutes ses dents et elle s'ennuie ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça?

Non mais quel crétin.

- Salut Bella !

Au moins ils eurent tous le bon gout de répondre en même temps, comme ça je pus opter pour un tir groupé en hochant juste la tête. Ca voulait tout et rien dire, c'était parfait.

- Bon je vous laisse, j'ai repéré ma proie. Je vous fais confiance, pas d'ennui pour ma belle!

- Tous les garçons se détournèrent d'un même mouvement, sauf un. Le plus moche évidemment. Je lorgnais mon cocktail. Mais bon, ce n'était pas très distingué de le boire d'une traite devant quelqu'un. Pas très fin non plus, comme message pour lui dire de s'en aller.

- Donc euh.. Bella, c'est ça? Tu fais quoi alors dans la vie?

_Et c__'est reparti pour les questions bateau du « je te veux dans mon lit sans passer par la case départ, mais je veux quand même avoir l'air d'un mec bien, alors je fais genre de te connaître un peu avant »_

- Étudiante, comme pratiquement tout le monde ici.

Ouais, je n'allais certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment il en aurait marre de parler tout seul et qu'il partirait ? L'espoir déferla en moi tandis que je zieutais le mojito dont les feuilles de menthe se dandinaient doucement comme pour me narguer.

_Tu feras moins le malin quand je t__'avalerai._

- Et euh... Parisienne?

- Bordelaise, en fait.

- Ah oui je vois. L'océan, la pluie, les chocolatines! J'y ai habité un temps. Enfin ça ne vaut tout de même pas la capitale.

Moi vivante, je ne laisserai personne parler comme ca de ma ville préférée. Je le fixais. Vraiment moche. En plus à critiquer Bordeaux, il venait de perdre 500 points d'un coup.

- Chacun son point de vue !

Comme de toute façon il m'énervait avec ses critiques, je décidais de jouer les mal élevées en avalant d'une traite l'objet de mes convoitises.

- Certes. Tu danses ?

Je regardais la piste pleine, puis croisais le regard de poisson pas frais du barman. Vu comme ça..

- D'accord.

Un rock rapide passait à ce moment là. Mon cavalier était bon danseur, et je me surpris à apprécier ce moment. Prise dans la danse, je m'arrêtais une dizaine de chansons plus tard, pour reprendre mon souffle. Mis en confiance par mon sourire (uniquement dû à la danse, mais ça il ne le savait pas), mon cavalier s'autorisa à laisser une main trainer sur ma taille et à me coller plus que nécessaire jusqu'au bar.

- Tu restes pour l'after?

Traduction : ya des chances pour qu'on concrétise ?

- On verra !

Je lui flashais un sourire, puis partis en direction des toilettes, dans lesquelles j'étais pratiquement certaine de retrouver Alice. Bingo ! Elle se remaquillait.

Combien de temps avant que la vraie soirée ne commence ?

Je croisais je regard stressé du lutin sur le miroir devant moi.

- Ah Bella tu tombe bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce trait d'eyeliner ? il n'est pas trop bas par rapport à l'autre ? Parce que si je ne suis pas parfaite, on va se faire mal juger avec Jazz et..

- Relax Alice. Il fait nuit, il ya tellement de monde qu'on se marche sur les pieds et je ne parle même pas de quand on arrivera en bas. Tout va bien.

- Ah merci d'être là ! Tu arrives toujours à me faire relativiser !

_Et du coup pour la question__ ?_ Comme si elle m'avait entendu, Alice reprit :

- … Et pour ce qui est d'en bas, Jazz y est déjà ! Je me disais que dés que je retrouverais, on irait le rejoindre.

Ca marche pour moi. Par contre il va me falloir du carburant sous peu.

Danser avait liquidé le peu d'alcool que contenait mon organisme. J'étais à nouveau totalement et désespérément sobre.

- Oui j'ai vu que tu aimais bien le petit Eric ?

Eric… même le prénom laissait à désirer. Enfin tous les goûts sont dans la nature, hein.

- Hmpf. Sans plus non, je t'assure. Bon alors, tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Alice gardait toujours dans son sac une flasque de scotch sortant tout droit de la cave de ses parents. Pur comme ca, c'était un vrai régal (et ouais ! vous croyez qu'on apprend quoi en Génie Civil ?! à boire comme des bonhommes !). Mais il ne fallait pas en abuser, sous peine de coma éthylique.

- À la tienne !

Après avoir vidé la flasque nous descendîmes à la cave retrouver tout le monde, et accessoirement enfin commencer la vraie soirée. Alice s'éclipsa en direction de la piste retrouver son amant, et pour ma part je traçais directement vers le bar. On ne se refait pas. Je commandais rapidement un autre mojito, pour faire descendre le whisky et parfumer mon haleine. J'eus à peine le temps de me saisir du précieux cocktail qu'une main de la taille du Mexique s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je manquais de renverser mon verre et lançais un regard noir en direction du gêneur. Emmet. Encore.

- Tiens, Bell's ! Viens !

Ah non, pas deux fois de suite le même coup ! Je saisis la paille entre mes dents.

- Attend je finis !

Mon précieux mojito.

Emmet m'entraina sur la piste et nous commençâmes à nous trémousser en rythme. L'alcool me montait à la tête et je perdis la notion du temps. Tout était flou, tanguait. Mais j'étais bien sur la piste de danse, alors je restais.

Emmet s'éclipsa et me remit aux bons soins d'un garçon inconnu mais pas trop mal. Je continuais à danser. Alice et Jasper n'étaient nulle part, mais je me rappelais qu'on était dans un hôtel. Pas bien difficile de comprendre où ils avaient bien pu filer. J'alternais danse et cocktails, souriant à la ronde et m'amusant un peu, enfin.

Soudain alors que je tanguais paresseusement au milieu de la piste, je sentis deux mains chaudes se poser sur ma taille. Des hanches se collèrent aux miennes et une surface dure se plaqua contre mon dos.

L'électricité me traversait depuis chaque point de contact entre lui et moi.

Je suivis le mouvement qu'il m'imposait et nous finîmes par nous tortiller sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, en cuillère. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps, sans pour autant s'arrêter aux endroits sur lesquels je les voulais. Je me déhanchais contre lui et son début d'érection, cherchant une friction. La faim montait en moi.

J'étais déconnectée avec la réalité.

Je voulus me retourner mais il me maintint en place, soufflant doucement dans mon cou. La faim grandissait, puis devint insoutenable. Il nous guida jusqu'à un poteau, me retourna et broya son corps contre le mien. Oui là je sentais bien mieux son envie. Je levais la tête pour fixer une paire d'yeux sombres dans la semi-obscurité de la salle. Je haletais et tendis ma bouche. Il la frola de la sienne puis s'éloigna. Je haletais, perdue par les sensations. Son corps chaud contre le mien, son souffle sur mon visage, son odeur musquée. Un appel au sexe.

- Tu montes ?

Il ponctua sa demande d'un petit coup de rein.

J'hésitais. Pour la forme. Autour de moi un amas de corps qui se dandinaient les uns contre les autres. Tout le monde se touchait mais je n'arrivais à discerner que son contact à lui. Les vapeurs de l'alcool me montaient au cerveau, je lui souriais alors que ma tête tournait devant son regard pénétrant. Évidemment que je montais !

Je me jetais sur sa bouche.

Et perdis pieds.

* * *

Je fixais la forme gisant à ma droite dans le grand lit à baldaquins de soie obsidienne de l'hôtel. Le drap noir ne laissait apparaître qu'une poignée de cheveux sombres tout ébouriffés. Dire que j'étais perdue serait un euphémisme. Je jetais un œil autour de moi, histoire de voir pronto dans quel type de galère j'avais bien pu me fourrer cette fois ci.

**fin.. pour aujourd'hui.**

**Ca vous plait? C'est la première fois que j'écris alors.. je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez un commentaire à faire, surtout ne vous privez pas !**


End file.
